Blue Dragon: Short Storabbles
by RedFire195065
Summary: This is basically just a bunch of oneshots - short storabbles as I'd like to call them - that I find either amusing, interesting, and all that other good stuff. Rated T, you know, just to be safe and such. *feels like I've been saying that a lot in some of my T-rated fanfics*
1. Rock-Paper-Scissors: Kluke Winning

**If you all were confused with the title, basically, what I did was I combined "short stories" and "drabbles" together and just made that. Why? Because I can't tell if short stories and drabbles are the same thing, so I just decided to merge them.**

**Anyway, as you can see, this whole thing is going to revolve around a few short stories - or, short storabbles, or oneshots, whichever you prefer - that have been in my head for awhile now. Now, I've already made something similar to this for the Soul Eater Archive.**

**The thing about both of those stories - I'm going to call them stories, even though they aren't - is that I made them to kind of help me a bit more on my writing, not to mention to just throw ideas that I have out there and wanting to know everyone's opinion on the idea of the story. Things like that.**

**Ahem. Without further ado, let's get this show on the rode!**

**P.S: This oneshot has an alternative ending, which I will post soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon!**

* * *

"I take it this isn't one of his smartest ideas ever?" He asked, pushing aside a bush and letting Kluke go through first, before he followed after, letting go of the bush as he was safely passed; the bush rustled back into place behind them as they continued walking.

Kluke sighed and crossed her arms, slowing her pace down a bit to walk beside the Minotaurous shadow wielder. "Well, counting all the other ideas that he's spurted out throughout the journey," she said, trailing off as she began counting all the times Shu had opened his mouth and blurted out some ridiculous ideas that actually worked in the end. She nodded, as though finding what she was going to say. "Yes; this defiantly wasn't an idea that was going to work."

Jiro sighed, shoulders slumping a bit. "Figures," he huffed out.

"Hey—Kluke! Jiro! Over here!"

The two halted in their steps and turned their heads to the direction of the voice. They could plainly see Shu, waving at them wildly for them to walk over. The two taller kids looked at each other and, already knowing what the other was going—wanting—to do; they raised their hands and began shaking them at the same time, playing the familiar game of rock-paper-scissors.

Jiro and Kluke halted their hands with Jiro having the rock symbol and Kluke having the paper symbol.

Rock is defeated by paper.

The two looked up, Jiro glaring and Kluke smiling. It was decided. They turned and walked over to Shu, with the Minotaurous shadow wielder sighing and the female smiling happily.

Shu, who was grinning broadly and waving the two over, flattered a bit when he saw the expressions on Kluke's and Jiro's faces. He blinked, confused. "Uh, what's wrong with you guys?" He asked cautiously, letting his foot take one step back and his hands raised somewhat in front of him.

Kluke just shared a glance with Jiro, her amused while the boy was agitated. They glanced back at Shu. "Nothing," was their reply to Shu's question. One was cheery, the other was grumpy. The two glanced at each other, before looking back at Shu, Kluke covering her giggles with a hand, while Jiro tried to—but failed miserably at—hide his blush from sight.

Shu watched the two, eyebrows knitted together in confusion, before he carefully turned around, keeping his gaze on the two. "O…kay…" He said awkwardly, turning around fully and walking ahead; he looked over his shoulder once or twice to make sure that the two were following, which they were. He glanced away from his rival and best friend and sighed, shaking his head. He'll never understand what type of relationship those two have.

* * *

**Well, here's the ending on which Kluke won the game. The next chapter will be with Jiro winning and, personally, I kind of like this one... I don't know why.**

**Also, I believe I made this one and the other one because I just have a weird sense of humor... *shrug* I'm not sure, but that's what I think.**

**Anyway, read, review, and all that other good stuff; the next chapter will be updated later today or earlier tomorrow morning.**


	2. Rock-Paper-Scissors: Jiro Winning

**Uh, yeah. Here's the alternate ending with Jiro winning. Again, I, personally, like the first one I made, since it was adorably amusing, but... I think that's just me... So, uh...enjoy this one, I guess. o3o**

* * *

"I take it this isn't one of his smartest ideas ever?" He asked, pushing aside a bush and letting Kluke go through first before he followed after, letting go of the bush as he was safely passed; the bush rustled back into place behind them as they continued walking.

Kluke sighed and crossed her arms, slowing her pace down a bit to walk beside the Minotaurous shadow wielder. "Well, counting all the other ideas that he's spurted out throughout the journey," she said, trailing off as she began counting all the times Shu had opened his mouth and blurted out some ridiculous ideas that actually worked in the end. She nodded, as though finding what she was going to say. "Yes; this defiantly wasn't an idea that was going to work."

Jiro sighed, shoulders slumping a bit. "Figures," he huffed out.

"Hey—Kluke! Jiro! Over here!"

The two halted in their steps and turned their heads to the direction of the voice. They could plainly see Shu, waving at them wildly for them to walk over. The two taller kids looked at each other, already knowing what the other was going—wanting—to do; they raised their hands and began shaking them at the same time, playing the familiar game of rock-paper-scissors.

Jiro and Kluke halted their hands with Jiro having the scissors symbol and Kluke having the paper symbol.

Scissors defeats paper.

The two looked up, Jiro raising an eyebrow and Kluke smiling cheerfully, though, a bit apologetically (the apologetic part must be for the other male, since there was nothing for Kluke to apologize to Jiro for). It was decided. They turned and began walking down the path, side by side and completely ignoring Shu, who was standing where he was at, dumbfounded at what had transpired.

After a few seconds of trying to recollect his thoughts and wrapping them around at what had happened, Shu snapped out of his musings when he realized that his rival and best friend were walking out of his line of sight. "Hey! Hold up!" He called out, scrambling to get to the two before they were out of his line of vision.

The two spared Shu a glance from over their shoulders, but turned to look ahead after a second. Kluke moved her hands so they were clasped behind her back as she walked beside Jiro, who just stared ahead with a blank look on his face. Though, on the inside, he was relieved that he had one that, if not, then he would have listened to Shu constantly rattle off to his heart's consent…something Jiro didn't want to go through.

When Shu finally caught up to the two, he was walking beside Kluke; he straightened up from his slouched position and crossed his arms, glaring at both his best friend and rival with an angered look. "Why'd yea ignore me back there?!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis.

They responded at the exact same time with the exact same tone of voice (which utterly horrified, and shocked, Shu to the point where he stopped walking and watched them walk ahead), "Winner's keep."

After a few moments of him standing there like a complete idiot, Shu shook his head and hurried after the two, still confused by what they had said. He voiced out his thoughts when he reached them. "_What?_" He asked.

Kluke and Jiro glanced at each other for a few moments, sharing a knowing look (Jiro's brow was raised with a mild look of amusement on his face, while Kluke smiled slightly, also having a mild look of amusement on her face), before they turned their attention on Shu. "Just like what we said," Kluke began explaining, "winner's keep."

Shu just blinked once. Twice. A third time, before he threw his hands up in the air again, though this time, out of frustration. "What does that even _mean_?!" He exclaimed, hoping they'd simplify that down for him to understand properly.

Jiro rolled his eyes. "What isn't there to get?" He asked. Before Shu could reply, he walked forward in a quicker and more brisker pace, hoping the Blue Dragon shadow wielder would keep his mouth shut from the questioning.

Kluke turned to her childhood friend and placed a hand on his shoulder; Shu looked at the girl, blinking. She smiled softly at him, though the amusement in her olive-emerald eyes betrayed her feelings. She turned and caught up with Jiro; Shu was able to hear the slight laughter coming from Kluke, though it was soft and a bit muffled, telling him that she was trying to stifle her laughter.

Shu blinked a bit, before pieces started clicking together in his head. He narrowed his eyes angrily and his lips quivered into a pout; he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, before uncrossing his arms and changing his face from a pout to an angered expression; he hurried after the taller kids, hoping that they'd at _least _explain to him what they were talking about, but…he highly doubt that would happen.

Shu sighed as he caught up with the two. How come he won't be able to understand them as well as they understand each other?

* * *

**Hmm... Did I find this funny? Yes... I probably did with my weird sense of humor...**

**Did you find this funny? Probably not, but, eh. Who knows. :3**

***goes and crawls into her little hole of weirdness***


	3. Beach Day Break

**Whew. It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, sorry for not updating earlier - had a lot of stuff that needed to be done, not to mention school's a lot harder than last year. *sigh***

**Anyway, here's a new little oneshot, drabble, short story, thingy! *cheers***

**Oh, yeah, here's what everyone's wearing as swim wear (can't believe I said that *laughs*):**

**Bouquet: Teal-colored bikini**

**Shu: Blue swimming trunks with white stripes**

**Marumaro: Red swimming trunks**

**Jiro: Green, sleeveless jacket (zipped) and green swimming trunks with pockets**

**Kluke: Already mentioned in the story. :3**

* * *

Kluke sighed and hugged her legs closer to her. She was sitting on her towel, which was being covered by an umbrella, and wearing a dark pink bikini (something that she was forced to wear by Bouquet). And, since Bouquet had begged her, she had let her hair down. She didn't want to come along to the beach, she really didn't, but Zola was able to reason with her on why she should. (Even though she still didn't want to come.)_  
_

_"They need someone to look after them, in case they do something they probably might get into trouble for."_

She knew that Zola was talking more about Marumaro, what with his perverted mind and all. She also knew that the older woman was talking about Shu and Jiro fighting about the most simplest thing and insulting each other until one gives up or runs out of insults. Not to mention Bouquet and her mischievous nature. Kluke let out another sigh. _Well, Zola was right about one thing... They might actually need to be kept in check during this whole thing._

Hearing footsteps coming towards her direction, Kluke raised her head off of her arms and glanced up. Thanks to the shade of the umbrella, the female Shadow Wielder was able to get a good look at the people that had walked in her direction. One of the males - the leader, she supposed - had brown hair tied in a small ponytail, fair skin, a somewhat muscular body, chocolate eyes, and wearing orange swimming trunks. The second male had lightish blonde hair, pale borderline to tan, green eyes, and wearing black swimming trunks and a black tank top. The last one was a black, short-haired boy with hazel eyes, a somewhat muscular body, fair skin like the first one, and wearing sandy-colored swimming trunks.

Kluke blinked, her gaze darting across each one of them. Why were they over here with her when there were a lot more girls out in the beach that were better looking than she was? Deciding to get an answer, Kluke began speaking. "Hello. Can I help you with something?" She asked, being a bit cautious with these three boys.

The brown-haired boy smirked (Kluke wasn't sure if it was in amusement, or something else) and bent down so he was eye-to-eye with the female; Kluke followed his movements. "Well, not really," the boy replied, still smirking. "Though, I guess you could say that you stole the question we were about to ask you."

"Uh, what?" Kluke asked, tilting her to the side.

The black-haired boy responded. "We're locals here, not to mention we know just about anyone who comes to this beach," he reported, grinning with a friendly smile and look in his eyes. Kluke liked this boy a lot more than the one sitting in front of her.

She turned her attention to the blonde-haired boy as he took the spotlight. "So, naturally, we would be curious on a new face," he said, grinning brightly like the second boy, bending down to be at the same level with Kluke, the last boy followed suit.

Kluke let her gaze flicker from the three of them, inspecting them more. They looked friendly, and they seemed nice enough to talk too... Though, she still had her doubts on the brown-haired one. He seems to act cocky, arrogant almost, and full of himself. _Don't always judge people by how they look, Kluke. Always judge them by who they are. _Her mother's words rang in her ears.

She supposed that was true. To a point, but still true. Sighing inwardly, Kluke mustered up a smile, though it was forced. "Oh, well that's sweet of you three to do," she said. She flinched slightly when the brown-haired boy raised his hand and grasped a few strands of her hair. He began to play with the strands a bit, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Well, enough of that," he said, "tell us why a pretty girl, like yourself, is all by her lonesome."

Kluke blinked and, when his words sunk into her mind a bit, she tried to force down the blush that was rising to her face. She turned her gaze away from the boys and onto the sand, suddenly finding that interesting. "N-no reason," she stammered out. "I-I just didn't w-want to swim, really..."

"Aw," she heard the blonde-haired boy say. "Well, at least tell us you came with some of your friends - that's usually the case with some girls from what we've seen."

"They're out," she replied, not looking up.

"Swimming? Getting something to eat or drink," the black-haired boy asked this time.

"Uh...something like that, I think." _Not really, though, _Kluke thought, thinking about each of her companions for a second. _Marumaro would probably be by the girls' room, while Bouquet would have dragged Shu off to play in the water... Jiro on the other hand... He could be anywhere. _She halted her thoughts, blinking a few times. _Hmm... Thinking about it, he didn't seem all that happy about going to the beach, either, did he?_

Kluke sighed inwardly again. _He probably might have already left without any of us knowing._

"So, is one of your friends that Devee kid running around after the girls?"

Kluke snapped her head up when the brown-haired boy spoke. She turned her green gaze towards the boy, who was still sitting, and saw that he was pointing his thumb over his shoulder. She was silently thankful that the smirk disappeared to be replaced by confusion and wonderment. She looked over the boys and saw the familiar potted head and yellow skin. She sighed and turned her attention on the boys, giving them an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, that's him alright," she replied, laughing nervously at the end. She had a fleeting thought, though. How come she didn't hear any of the girls shrieking or wanting to at least hit him over the head for being a complete pervert? She got her answer when the brown-haired boy continued speaking.

"Oh, well, he should be fine then - the girls here really don't care about stuff like that. All they think right now is that he's just interested in playing around with them." The boy shrugged at the end of his sentence.

Kluke blinked, surprised, before she relaxed slightly. "Thanks for the heads-up," she said, and she was responded with a smile from the brown-haired boy.

"No problem," he replied, dismissing the thanks. His eyes then sharpened with a sudden gleam, along with the other two, and his smirk returned. "You know, since you're here, do you want to swim with the three of us?"

She stared at the three, unsure of how to respond. She didn't want to sound rude to them and decline, yet, she didn't want to accept the invitation, either. Swallowing, Kluke opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when something covered her face. She was able to get a glimpse of the color. _Green? _She thought, unfolding her arms from atop of her knees and straightening up; her hands were already grasping the end of the towel and pulling it forward.

She blinked a few times, before turning her attention to the person that threw the towel over her face. She flushed slightly at the person, surprised and, somewhat, embarrassed. _Jiro?! _She thought the boy left the beach hours ago. Why was he here, or, why didn't he leave? She wanted to ask these questions, but kept them sealed tight when she saw that his attention was on the boys; his eyes were narrowed and sharpened with a look of irritation and...anger? She wasn't sure.

"So, these friends of yours," Jiro asked, not taking his glance off of the boys. Kluke already knew who he was addressing anyway.

She shrugged, even though the older boy couldn't see it. "I'd call them acquaintances," she replied, clutching the towel closer to her and staring at the boys with a observing look. She might at least get a good look at these boys' personalities (the newer boys, not Jiro - she knows a lot about him already).

The brown-haired boy looked a bit nervous, as did the other two. Kluke felt a flash of sympathy wash through her. She could understand why they were nervous - anyone that didn't have a slight degree of idiocy in them would be nervous with the stare that Jiro gives off to those he meets and distrusts. She smiled reassuringly at them, though she knew they weren't focused on her anymore.

The silence between the boys stretched on a bit too long for Kluke's liking, before the brown-haired boy began speaking, seeming weary. "So...are you her boyfriend or something," he asked, pointing at Kluke's direction. Kluke felt a blush heat up her face at the suggestion.

Though, she felt her face heat up even more at Jiro's reply: "I guess you could say that, yes." And, what shocked her a bit, was the fact that a blush wasn't even streaking across his face.

The three boys glanced at each other, before they stood up, all seeming weary and nervous. "Well, sorry for bothering," the blonde-haired boy apologized, waving a hand and grinning nervously. The other two agreed with the blonde-haired boy and, before Kluke knew it, they were already walking off and talking with each other.

She couldn't help but blink a few times in astonishment, staring after the forms of the three males that were almost out of her view. She flinched, though, when she felt something drape over her shoulders. She turned her head to the side, glancing over her shoulder. She blushed when she saw Jiro, kneeling down behind her with his hands on the green, sleeveless jacket that he was wearing earlier. The jacket was draped over both her shoulders and covering her back. At this vantage point, Kluke could see the male Shadow Wielder's eyes were looking at the ground, with a blush staining his cheeks.

"Put it on," he ordered, tightening his grip on her shoulders, and jacket, to emphasis what he was talking about.

Kluke stared at Jiro for a few moments, before she smiled softly at him, the blush still staining her face. "Alright," she said, placing the green towel on her lap and turning her attention away from the male behind her. From the corner of her eye, she was able to see Jiro glance at her, a small smile on his lips. She grinned slightly as she put the jacket on.

* * *

The sun was sinking, turning the sky, and everything else, a light shade of orange. Shu had a white towel around his neck, his face beaming happily.

"That was the _best_!" He exclaimed, chuckling slightly.

Marumaro was walking beside the taller, yet shorter, boy, a grin on his face, as well. "You said it, maro!" He agreed, arms crossed and nodding his head.

Bouquet was walking beside Shu, her arm interlinked with Shu's. She was giggling slightly, a hand covering her mouth. She turned her attention over her shoulder to say something to Kluke, though she blinked, staring in surprise at the scene in front of her: Kluke was walking very closely near Jiro, wearing the boy's jacket. Their hands were clasped together and they seemed to be talking good-naturally with each other.

Bouquet blinked a few more times, before a small smile formed on her face. She turned her gaze away from the two and back on the Devee and her "darling", grinning along with the two of them as they joked with each other. If there was one thing that Bouquet liked about this little break (besides being Shu, of course), then that would be the fact that Kluke and Jiro were able to spend the time together having fun...and acting like a couple, something Bouquet would tease Kluke about until the two of them _do _actually get together.

* * *

**Finished! Yay! To tell you the truth... I'm not really proud of this little short storabble, but, eh. I like it anyway. It's cute and adorable...to me at least.**

**The end kind of looks rushed, but that's all I could come up with for that and everything looks horribly written. *cries tears of joy and sorrow***

**Ahem. Anyway, hope you like it - I probably might upload other pairing short storabbles in the future...but that's a maybe on that one. But, just keep your eyes peeled, because, who knows, I might add a KlukexAndropov or JiroxDelphinium or BouquetxShu somewhere on here...and maybe a little bit of implied yuri or yaoi...maybe... *gets pelted with a lot of food that I don't have time to explain all of them***

**Anyway, again, hoped you enjoyed and liked it. :3**


End file.
